1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assist device which is attached to an endoscope to assist an operation of a treatment instrument, and also to an endoscope system including the assist device.
2 Description of the Related Art
A treatment instrument, which is configured to be inserted. through a channel of an endoscope, may be inserted into the channel or removed therefrom by a person other than the operator of the endoscope, an as to the operator. If the operator can operate the treatment instrument without the help of the assistant, this would enhance the efficiency. For example, International Publication No. 2013/065509 discloses an assist device including an operation member that enables the operator to insert a treatment instrument into a channel and remove the treatment instrument from the channel (namely, an advancing operation and a retreating operation) by himself or herself. A fixing member of this assist device is attached (fixed) to the outer circumference of the insertion section of the endoscope.